Final Fantasy XIII weapons
Final Fantasy XIII introduces the most advanced and unique types of weaponry in the main series. Most of the weapons have a dual-function and can be switched into another weapon, such as the double-bladed spear used by Fang that can be split into a three-section staff. Others are unorthodox in nature, like the modified coats used by Snow. Weapons have their own level and EXP gained through certain components. Once a weapon has gained enough experience it can be upgraded, using specific components, to a second tier and ultimately to a third tier weapon. Note that for each character, while different weapons all upgrade to the same model at the end of the upgrade path, the "ultimate model" retains properties of the base models. Thus for example, Lightning may have an Omega Weapon that boosts her Magical Attack while having another Omega Weapon that refills a small amount of ATB gauge when attacking. List of Weapons Gunblades Gunblades are used by Lightning. As the name implies, these weapons have two modes that can be switched; Gun-mode allows Lightning to fire projectiles and Blade-mode lets her perform melee attacks. While not used they can be folded and and put into a holster. * Blazefire Saber (Blaze Edge) (Default Weapon) * Flamberge (Magnum Blaze) * Axis Blade * Enkindler (Ignite Blade) * Edged Carbine (Saber Carbine) * Razor Carbine (Slash Carbine) * Lifesaber * Peacemaker * Gladius * Helter-skelter * Ogrenix * Apocalypse * Hauteclaire * Durandal * Lionheart * Ultima Weapon * Omega Weapon Coats Snow fights barehanded, but he actually uses modified coats that enhances his strength and endurance. Different models have different emblems, which disappear when not participating in battle. The type of models also determine the visual effect created each time Snow deliver a physical hit to the enemy. * Wild Bear (Starting Weapon) * Wild Proud * Knight's Heart * Justice Emblem * Patriot's Heart * Fighter Emblem * Energy Circle * Charge Spirits * Cursed Seal of the Spirits * Heretic Spirits * Dharmacakra of Near-Death * Indomitable Backwater * Never-Setting Sun * Glorious Midnight Sun * Yin Yang of Defense * Unsinking Illustrious * Save the Queen Rods Vanille utilizes foldable rods in battle. They normally serve as a magic conjuring device, but the hooks on the wires attached to them can also deal damage by latching on and pulling, working similarly like a fishing rod. Pistols Sazh uses a pair of pistols as his weapons of choice. He can combine them into an assault riffle to deal more powerful damage. * Vega 42s * Altairs * Spica Defenders * Sirius Sidearms * Deneb Duellers * Canopus AMPs * Rigels * Polaris Specials * Aldebarans * Sadalmeliks * Pleiades Hi-Powers * Hyades Magnums * Antares Deluxes * Fomalhaut Elites * Procyons * Betelgeuse Customs * Total Eclipse Boomerangs Boomerangs are Hope's weapons of choice. Due to the futuristic technology, they appear to be remotely controllable even after being thrown, capable of dealing multiple damage before returning to their owner. They are also foldable when not used. * Air Wing (Starting Weapon) * Sky Slasher * Hawkeye * Eagle Claw * Otshirvani * Urubutsin * Ninurta * Jatāyu * Víðópnir * Hræsvelgr * Simurgh * Tezcatlipoca * Malphas * Naberius * Alicanto * Caladrius * Nue Spears Fang fights with spears. They are all two-bladed and can be split into a three-section staff for more flexible attacks. Detailed Weapon Stats Stats of each weapon, level by level Vanille ベラドンナワンド / Belladonna Wand Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Weapons Category:Final Fantasy XIII Items Category:Items